100 Ways Ahsoka Tano Can Die
by doctor14force
Summary: The tilte says it all! If you have read %  ways ashoka can die just skip to number 51! Hope yall like it!:


100 Ways Ahsoka Can Die

Thrown into a pit of lava.

Anakin gets ticked off at her and chops her head off.

Hutts kidnap her and throw her into a pit with a rancor.

Rex shoots her head off.

Frozen to death on Hoth.

General Grievous slices her into 4 pieces.

Anakin ''accidentally'' runs her over with a speeder.

Shot down during Operation Nightfall.

Accidentally slices herself in half.

Ventress chops her in half.

Trips over her feet and falls off a cliff.

Ventress captures her and tortured to death.

Mace Windu ''accidentally'' runs into her and she falls down a staircase and dies.

Anakin kills her in her sleep.

Admiral Yurrln throws her into space.

Cad Bane throws her in a cell and she starves to death.

Crashes her starfighter and dies.

Turns to the Dark Side and Obi-Wan kills her.

In her incompetents, is shot down by battle droids.

Commander Cody shoots her into oblivion.

Mace Windu ''accidentally'' loses his grip on his lightsaber and it hits her on the head and her dies.

All the younglings gang up on her and slice her into pieces.

Oddball ''accidentally'' shoots her starfighter and she dies.

Sidious force lightnings her to death.

An air taxi accidentally runs her over.

Assassin droids shot her to death.

Magna guards electrocute her to death.

Slowly lowered into a pit of activated lightsabers.

Jabba the Hutt eats her.

Palpatine pushes her out a window.

Sidious slices her into tiny little pieces.

R2 ejects her out an air lock.

Obi-Wan and Ventress team up and kill her.

Run over by destroyer droids.

Thrown into space while in hyper drive.

Padme assassinates her.

Drowns on Kamino.

Darth Vader slices her head off.

A wookie eats her.

Kicked off the Twilight by C-3PO during an air battle.

A bantha eats her.

Qi-Gon Jinn appears to her and she dies of a heart attack.

A youngling pushes her off the top of the Jedi Temple and she dies.

A spider-droid squishes her.

Blown up by a bomb.

Bleeds to death by her injuries.

Chokes to death.

Walks into a door and dies of a concussion.

Gets lost in a cave and dies.

Turned to carbonite then shattered into pieces.

Boiled to death.

Wookies ambush her and rip limbs off, then her head.

A tree falls on her and she dies.

Hunted and then shot down by mandalorians.

Starkiller kills her after escaping Order 66.

Assassinated by Aurra Sing.

Falls off a fleft-wauf and falls to her death.

While podrasing, accidentally drives into a wall and dies.

Separatists blow up the Resolute, killing everyone inside, including Ahsoka.

Blue shadow virus kills her.

Barriss Offee kills her while being controlled by brain worms.

Cad Bane strangles her to death.

While fighting Aurra Sing, gets head butted with the end of her sniper raffle and dies.

Hit and run over by a podracer.

Accidentally eats a bomb and gets blown up.

Gutted alive.

Bamboo grows through her heart.

Skinned alive.

Buried alive.

Ahsoka from another dimension kills her, then Anakin kills that Ahsoka.

A wall falls on her.

Stabbed to death.

Tries to flow walk and gets stuck in time and space.

Anakin and Padme kill her in her sleep.

Rex shoots her in the head.

Spontaneously con busts.

Gets sucked into a tornado and dies.

Tries to clone herself and goes crazy and dies.

Boba Fett lands the Slave 1 on her and she dies.

Maulkiller kills her.

Savage Opress kills her.

Killed by an invisible Ventress.

Night-sisters kill her.

Controlled by the Night-sisters so Anakin has to kill her.

Mandalorian cadets beat her to death.

Shot down while protecting Padme.

Zillo the Beast eats her.

Young Boba Fett blows her up.

Sucked into a black hole.

Gets lost in the under levels of Coruscant and dies.

Kit Fisto slowly pushes his lightsaber through her heart.

Quinlen Vos thought she was irritating, so he roundhouse kicked her in the face and she dies.

Killer birds peck at her til she dies.

She sees a vision of Darth Vader and falls over dead.

Pulled into an alternate universe and is never seen again.

Clone troopers trample her and she dies.

Bugs eat her alive.

While in surgery, gets a needle accidentally through her heart.

Thrown into the Twin Suns of Tatooine.

Solo flow walks and prevents Ahsoka from ever being born


End file.
